User blog:Unrealname123/The Numbers Game III - Suppress
I am a fool to create a non-killing ending A Warm Welcome Welcome, welcome. Have you make yourself comfy in your hotel room ? Nicely done. You might have notice thats the hotel has relatively no keys missing, except for the few rooms on Floor 4 right ? Yes, you are clever, and stupid. You have been trapped here, with me, for the next days. You will be my lab rat, for testing the new system, called the Suppressor. The thing will slowly, slowly, slowy decay you from inside, in the end killing you. But don't worry. This is no normal lab. This is a reality show. Which means, you can win ? Who knows. Now, look on your collar. There's a watch. On which stands a number. That will be part of the combination you need to escape the hotel. Maximum 2 - 3 people will make it out. The rest will perish. You will only see your number, once. Take a clear look. The only way to take another number, which needed for escaping, is by killing other players. This might not by as easy and gentle as it sounds, and yes, it is not. Once they are dead, their watch will flips off. Then, you may take there number(s). Have I make myself clear ? Good luck ! Any unclear thing will be explain on the peice of paper next to you. Rules Yes, i am an idiot at hosting, so, don't throw bricks at the host Yes, i am also recommend not to be sour grape, unless you die in an unfair way No thread peeks No Teaming You must participate in the Death Scale, or being execute. Death Scale Every 24 hours, there is a Death Scale on go. The Death Scale is simple. You click, "Left" or "Right" on your watch. The majority side will survive, and the minority continue clicking. Once the Death Scale reach 2 or 1 player, they will be execute. The Lab Assistance is immune to executing ( well, he is our traitor ) You may only lock 2 Suppressor at a time. Also, a bomb will detonate on Day 3. Make sure you are out of the floor has the bomb ! The Suppressor The suspressor is a machine thats slowly kills you. It increase the percentage of a danger chemicals in your brain, yet to discovered. Everyday, the percentage will increase by 20 %. You may access to the suppressor and do 3 things Command: Attack Set the Suppressor to damage anyone who come near it, besides you. The effect only work once. After 24 hours, the Suspressor will be unlock and ready to do another action. '''Command: Disable '''Disable the Suppressor effects on you and another player in a day. After 24 hours, the Suspressor will be unlock and ready to do another action. '''Command: Weaponize '''Grant you a random weapon. After 24 hours, the Suspressor will be unlock and ready to do another action. The Traitor Yup, this is the guy, who try to ensure ''no one ''ever escape the effect of the Suspressor The Traitor starts the game with a keycard ( to secret place ), a kevlar, a stuns grenade and a silencer pistol. Killing the Traitor will grant the killer immunity to the Death Scale. Stupid Info Yea, there will be no armory. So... take well care of your weapon >_> Second, escaped player may control some of assigned player's action for a few time if the suspressor reached 60 % for them. Maps Will be later on Discord. Yup, i am an idiot who can't cut. Category:Blog posts